Trial Cards
"Would you like to make your life more difficult? No doubt, your history suggests this would not be the first time." Trial Cards are another feature of Endless Adventures, complimenting Adventure Cards. When a player chooses an Adventure Card during a run of Endless Mode, they are also allowed to select any number, or none, of three randomly selected Trial Cards as well. Trial Cards act as additional objectives the player must fulfill during their selected Adventure, in addition to the primary one from the given Adventure Card. After defeating the boss of the Adventure, the player will need to resolve the objectives of each Trial Card, in the order in which the Trials were selected. This also results in Trial Cards have two-part story events, once at the beginning of the Adventure, and again at the end. Success at a Trial Card will provide the player with various rewards (which are mostly random, see lists below), in addition to a number of Endless Points, indicated at the bottom left of the Trial Card's information. Failure will result in various kinds of punishments, though not necessarily death. Trial Cards, like Adventure Cards, have an ouroboros symbol as part of their illustration. The difficulty level of the card is indicated at the bottom right of the card's information. Trial Card Success Outcomes # +X Fame (any difficulty): For success Gain X Fame. X = 5 * (difficulty + 1) # +X Food (any difficulty): For success Gain X Food. X = 6 * difficulty # +X Gold (any difficulty): For success Gain X Gold. X = 15 * difficulty # +X% Life (any difficulty): For success Restore X% of your current Life. X = 50 + (5 * difficulty) # +X Gold per Blessing (difficulty 3+): For success Gain X Gold for each Blessing possessed. X = 2 * difficulty # Permanent Blessing (difficulty 3+) #* Difficulty 3-5: For success Pick 1 Permanent Blessing from 2. #* Difficulty 6-8: For success Pick 1 Permanent Blessing from 3. #* Difficulty 9+: For success Pick 2 Permanent Blessings from 3. # Platinum Equipment (difficulty 4+) #* Difficulty 4-5: For success Pick 1 Platinum Equipment from 2. #* Difficulty 6-8: For success Pick 1 Platinum Equipment from 3. #* Difficulty 9+: For success Pick 2 Platinum Equipment from 3. Trial Card Failure Outcomes # -X Fame (any difficulty): For failure Lose X Fame. X = 5 * (difficulty + 2) # -X Food (any difficulty): For failure Lose X Food. X = 6 * difficulty #-X Gold (any difficulty): For failure Lose X Gold. X = 15 * difficulty #-X% Life (any difficulty): For failure Lose X% Life. X = 10 * difficulty #+X Curses (any difficulty): #*Difficulty 1-4: For failure Gain 1 Curse. #*Difficulty 5-6: For failure Gain 2 Curses. #*Difficulty 7-8: For failure Gain 3 Curses. #*Difficulty 9-10: For failure Gain 5 Curses. #-X Equipment: (difficulty 2+): #*Difficulty 2-4: For failure Lose 1 Equipment. #*Difficulty 5-6: For failure Lose 2 Equipment. #*Difficulty 7-8: For failure Lose 3 Equipment. #*Difficulty 9-10: For failure Lose 4 Equipment. #-X Blessings (difficulty 3+): #*Difficulty 3-4: For failure Lose 1 Blessing. #*Difficulty 5-6: For failure Lose 2 Blessings. #*Difficulty 7-8: For failure Lose 3 Blessings. #*Difficulty 9-10: For failure Lose 4 Blessings. #Lose Half Equipment: (difficulty 7+): For failure Discard half of your Equipment. #Lose Half Blessings: (difficulty 8+): For failure Discard half of your Blessings. List of Trial Cards * Blessed Ground * Blood for the Beast * Carnival of Slaughter * Dark Sanctum * Drunken Hero * Feed the Beast * Firebrand Fortress * Gambling Tournament * Goblin Favors * Gold Ransom * Map the Empire * Negotiations * Supply Wagon * Tavern Wager * The Eternal Liberator * Troll Toll Category:Endless Adventures Category:Pages Needing Images